


Cello

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Greg and Mycroft relax after a hell of a week.





	Cello

**Author's Note:**

> hmg621 said:  
> My OTP is Mystade and the one word prompt is cello

Greg ambled over to Mycroft with a warm, sleepy smile. It had been a stressful week for both of them and it was good to see Myc with his cello in his hands. Greg put the fresh cuppa on the table by his elbow and pressed a kiss to the top of Myc’s head.

“Morning lover.”

“Good morning darling.”

Mys paused for a sip of tea and then carried on warming up. Greg recognized snatches of the music he played, all classical. From the sounds of things Myc was settling in for a lengthy session of playing. Greg gently patted his shoulder and moved to sit on the sofa with his own cuppa. It might be Wednesday, but this morning had the feel of a lazy, easy Sunday. He leaned over and picked up his guitar.

For a time, they both worked through some more warm-ups, echoing each other’s chords and notes. When Greg paused to take a sip of his now cool time, Myc grinned and began to play the William Tell Overture. Greg laughed and put his cup down.

“Oh, you are on.”

Greg joined him in the music. He’d not been sure what to expect the first time he’d show Myc the YouTube videos of 2cellos. Part of him expected a typical Holmesian sneer, and a comment about the terrible abuse of fine musical instruments. Instead Myc had watched every video twice. A few days later Greg had come home to the sounds of Myc playing Iron Maiden on his cello.

Greg had joined him and now it was one of their favourite ways to relax. Playing together, a perfect mix of the musical genres they both loved. The slide from Rossini to Iron Maiden was smooth. Greg started bobbing his head and Myc’s foot tapped in time. There were a few bum notes between them that resulted in fond frowns, but neither stopped playing. They weren’t as energetic as 2cellos, but all the passion was there.

When they had finished Myc stood up and stretched; “Shall I make another cuppa?”

“Yes, please love, might be an idea to use the thermal mugs?”

“My thoughts exactly. I think we should try Beethoven’s fifth when I return.”

Greg laughed and play a bit of a Whole Lotta Love. This was going to be a wonderful day.


End file.
